The Heart Is Always Right
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Kate starts to get cold feet about her new little family and worries about what Martha and Alexis think, mainly Alexis, not wanting to replace her mom. Will Kate decide to stay? Better summary inside.
1. Bleeding Love

**Authors Note**; _This is a challenge suggestion from _**Caskettfanoz**, _who wanted to read a story that had to do with an early budding relationship with Caskett, and Kate get's scared of the idea of an 'instant family'. Doesn't want Alexis to think she's trying to replace her mom; But Alexis has a talk with her and explains why Kate is more of a motherly figure to her than Meredith or Gina. This is technically my second Castle fic, but we'll call it my first._

**Summary**; Kate starts to get cold feet about her new little family and worries about what Martha and Alexis think, mainly Alexis, not wanting to replace her mom. Alexis has a serious talk with her about why Kate is more of a mom than Meredith was/is. Will Kate decide to risk her heart?

**Disclaimer**; The Easter Bunny was mean and didn't bring me Castle. :C So they don't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Your Heart May Be On The Left, But It's Always Right<em>

**Chapter One**

**Bleeding Love**

"I can't do this, Castle! I just-c-can't." Kate Beckett pushed away from her boyfriend, attempting to extract her forearms from his grasp. Tears were threatening to break free as she turned her head to the side to avoid his stare. Richard Castle and Kate Beckett had finally broke unspoken rules, crossed that invisible line; Finally, they had decided to give each other a try. But they hadn't been together for very long. 3 months ago, on this particular day...Blue eyes met green, heart rates quickened and the space was closed as lips met in a passionate and longing kiss.

Castle stared at the woman before him, a surprised and very hurt expression on his face. "W-What? Kate. You can't-You can't-" He stumbled on his words as Kate managed to break free of his grasp.

"You can't just ask me to move in with you!" She stared at him with a terrified expression on her face, slowly and absently backing toward the door. Rick gently grabbed her arm once more, confusion etched all over his face.

"Why not, Kate? Why can't I? I love you, and I know you love me. I know you do." His voice was pleading as was his expression. His normally bright blue eyes were now a stormy gray as they silently begged Kate to stay.

Kate closed her eyes, quickly bringing a hand up to meet her cheek as she brushed away a stray tear. Swallowing the lump in her throat she took a ragged breath and brought her gaze back to meet Castle's. "I-I'm scared." her voice was barely audible.

A shadow formed at the top of the stairs as Alexis Castle moved with skill to keep her presence un-known. She was struggling to hear the conversation now. She had been in her room, attempting homework when she heard the sudden outbursts. Her heart fluttered inside her chest like a trapped bird. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alexis had watched her father and the beautiful Detective Beckett dance around each other for almost 3 years now and they had finally got together. She had been ecstatic. Kate Beckett was perfect for her father, they were like Yin and Yang - They balanced each other out. Castle kept Kate from getting too serious and helped her relax while Kate helped Castle do just the opposite. They couldn't be fighting about something like this. Kate kept trying to go for the door and the closer she got the more Alexis's heart dropped. She strained to hear the woman as she fought her emotions to speak.

"Scared?" Castle repeated. "Of what?" He forced her into a hug. Kate stiffened her body against his, forearms resting against his chest and head turned to the side.

"All of this." Kate mumbled into his chest. "I-It's too much, Castle." She pulled her head back to search his face and eyes.

Castle did the same, refusing to let go of her for fear that she might leave. "O-okay. I'm sorry I asked, Kate. I know I can be a little eccentric. I just thou-" He was cut off as Kate shook her head.

"Not just of you asking me to move in," She paused, visibly swallowing. "it's Alexis and Martha...I-I've just been on my own and-It's like-An instant family. I mean...Don't get me wrong. I love them both. Alexis is amazing and sometimes I forget she isn't biologically mine." She chuckled softly at the thought and shook her head. "I don't want to invade in their personal space and I certainly don't want Alexis to think I'm trying to replace her mother." She sighed and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Castle gave her a very reassuring smile. "Kate, you wouldn't be 'invading' their space, you'd be sharing it. You shouldn't worry about such things. Alexis adores you, as does my mother. Alexis is smart enough and mature enough to know you aren't trying to replace her mother just be her friend." His voice was soft and he kept his grip around her as he rubbed her back softly.

"I-I just-I need to think, Castle." Kate looked up at him with a sad smile and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, but not before letting her lips linger and hover over his, as if debating on weather she even wanted to kiss him. After a couple of second, she allowed their lips to touch but a little too short for both their liking.

Alexis was completely shocked at Kate's words. She didn't think Kate was trying to replace her mother or 'invading her space', whatever that meant. She figured it was some sort of excuse. Alexis believed that the woman was scared, yes but she believed that Kate was just using those as poor excuses. Even if Kate wasn't trying to replace her mother, Alexis considered her more of a motherly figure than her own. The strawberry blond teenager watched as the woman who bother her father and she cared for, walked out the door. Alexis could see the horrified look on her father's face and she imagined that the look on her face was similar. There was no way she was going to let this happen. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Kate lay on her couch, her knees to her chest as she stared off into space. She had been perfectly content with the way things are. Why did Castle have to go and ask her such a serious question. If she moved in with him, that would mean things were serious. Not that they weren't now, but if she moved in, that would mean seeing both Castle and Alexis everyday. If, God forbid Kate and Castle had to break up, it would devastate her. She'd be so used to being with them...Alexis, what if she didn't approve of her? Kate shook her head at the thought. Alexis loved her. She knew this, why was she being so stupid?

**.-.-.**

Her thoughts were short lived as a knock at the door sounded. _Oh, God. What if it's Castle? I told him I needed time to think!_ Kate thought, as she got up slowly and meandered to the door. Her hand touched the door knob and she paused. Another knock.

"Kate? It's Alexis." Came the muffled voice of the Castle she was most certainly not expecting. She opened the door, revealing a serious faced Alexis.

"A-Alexis, what are you doing here?" Kate stammered as she held the door open for Alexis to enter. The teenager shuffled past Kate and then turned to watch her close the door.

"I need to talk to you, Kate."

Kate nodded toward the couch. "Okay...Uhm, let's take a seat, then." She mumbled as she herself walked to the couch and took a seat.

Alexis shook her head. "I prefer to stand if it's alright with you." She waited for Kate to nod before she started to talk. Kate looked nervous as she noted the serious expression on Alexis's features, as she placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes were a deeper blue, Kate thought.

"Look Kate, I heard you and dad fighting." Alexis waited to gauge Kate's reaction before continuing. Kate's eyes widened and visibly paled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alexis beat her to it. "I'm not done, Kate. Before you speak, I'd like to voice my opinion first, I think I have a right." She eyed Kate carefully as she nodded.

"O-Okay." Kate agreed.

"Thank you." Alexis paused, taking her time to gather her thoughts. "Alright, Kate. You are crazy." Kate's brows knitted together in confusion. Did she come all this way just question her sanity? "I know the reason you're scared of moving in isn't because you don't want to -she used air quotes- 'invade our space', it's because there's a lot to lose. You'd rather not risk your heart." Alexis's tone softened as her hands dropped to her sides.

Kate stared at the smaller Castle, shell shocked at her words. "But aren't we worth the risk, Kate? Don't you love us? I know you do. You treat me like I'm you're daughter, make an effort to spend time with me, talk to me. I know you say you don't want to replace my mother, but honestly there is nothing to replace. I love Meredith, but she's never been a motherly figure to me. There's a reason I don't really call her 'mom'." Alexis stated, searching Kate's features.

She continued, "You have been more of a mother to me than Meredith and Gina combined. Gina didn't even try, really. I don't know what dad was thinking. You know all to well, that I think you and my dad are great together, and I have no problems what so ever. As for Grams, she loves you; Thinks you're great for dad. So you can't use us as excuses. I know the real reason you're scared. You can't keep running Kate. And you can't leave us." her voice began to tremble now and she strained to steady it and continue. "Y-You can't leave me." Kate immediately noticed the tears threatening to break free.

"Lex..." Kate's voice was soft as she spoke. She stood up and moved to wrap her arms around the young teenager in a bone crushing hug as she broke down. "You're right. I'm scared to lose you, and your dad, and Martha. You are worth the risk, Lex. I'm sorry." Kate softly ran her fingers through Alexis's hair as the young girl cried into Kate's shoulder.

After a couple of moments, Alexis regained her composure and forced herself from Kate's embrace to search her face. "Don't be scared of us, Kate. We love you, I love you. You're the mother I never had. You might as well be my real mom. So-" She looked down, and the serious expression that had adorned her face earlier was replaced by a shy little girl-like expression. "Stay, please stay, and be the mom I never had...That is if you'd want to be." She could feel the heat rise up from her neck and dance across her cheeks.

Kate's breath caught in her throat and hear heart flipped at Alexis's words. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, unable to find her voice. Alexis mistook this as Kate not wanting to be that sort of role to her. She backed away, hurt clearly evident on her young face. She couldn't fight back the tears that started to fall. Seeing this, Kate immediately regained her voice.

"Alexis, I-I-don't. Come back here." Kate reached out and pulled Alexis back into her embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I'd be honored. I already think of you as my own, I promise, no matter what...You'll always have me." She lifted Alexis's chin and smiled down at her.

"R-really?" Alexis gave a teary smile. Kate nodded, moving them both toward the couch and plopping down on it, pulling Alexis down with her.

"Even if your father and I-" She faltered, and Alexis nodded, knowing what she meant. "Even if that, you can always count on me." She pulled the girl into her side and hugged her close.

Alexis smiled a looked up at Kate. "Would you uhm-" She bit her lip and blushed. "Would you mind if-I-If..."

"If what, Lex?" Kate's brows furrowed as she nodded for the girl to continue.

"IfICalledYouMom." It all came out so fast, Kate wasn't sure she heard her right. To say she was shocked as an understatement.

"Huh?" her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide.

"I-I asked if-You know what, never mind, it's stupid." Alexis blushed and sat up straight against the couch.

Kate shook her head. "No, No. It's not stupid." she herself blushed. "I-I was just surprised. I don't think I deserve such a title..." As she looked away, Alexis scooted back closer and smiled warmly.

"Oh but you do, you're just...Amazing." She finally said.

Kate smiled and looked back at the teen shyly. "I-I wouldn't mind that, if you're sure you're comfortable with it." Alexis nodded emphatically.

"I am...Mom." The word rolled off her tongue, and it felt...right. Kate's heart practically leapt from her chest at the term. Her smile grew wider and she couldn't help but hug Alexis tighter than before. "I guess that means you're really okay with it." Alexis chocked, as Kate squeezed the air out of her. The older woman quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry." She smiled shyly and Alexis laughed.

"It's okay."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kate broke it. "So, should we go...home?" That word felt right. _Home._ Alexis beamed and nodded.

"We shall." She said, grinning.


	2. Remember To Breathe

**Authors Note**;_ Since it's been so long, I decided to post what I had of chapter two instead of keeping you guys waiting. I actually tried to post this like a week ago after mother's day, but FF was on the fritz, and I don't have internet at my house anymore. :C So I shall finish and update this chapter soon! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't been paying attention...I still don't own Castle. :C Sad, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Remember To Breathe**

Kate Beckett rolled onto her side, slowly extracting herself from Richard Castle's grasp. Today was a day she hadn't been looking forward to. It seemed like with every passing year, she couldn't remember her a little more. Her voice had began to fade and Beckett would have to think hard to remember the tender and caring voice that had guided and soothed her for so many years. She always dreaded the Month of May, Mother's day. She hated the commercials about it, hated seeing the cards and signs in stores. It always made her feel a little empty inside.

When Kate's mother had been alive, she would always go all out. She and her dad would make her mother breakfast in bed, and later on, Kate would take her mother shopping and they'd have some 'mother/daughter bonding time'. She missed it. Kate always tried to think of the good memories, however and not to dwell on the sadness. She would bring flowers to her mother's grave and visit for a moment, before going on about her day; Although her mother never left her thoughts.

It had barely been a month since Alexis and Kate had had their heart to heart. Kate was still very apprehensive about moving in and still felt as though she was intruding. Alexis had noticed and she would try to reassure her. Kate was still shocked every time the word 'mom' would grace her ears. It never failed, her heart would flutter and her stomach would flip. It gave her a strange feeling that she wasn't quite sure she could describe. Fear was part of it, but then there was the pride and excitement that she had earned the privilege to even be considered a motherly figure to Alexis Castle.

Richard felt it best to stay out of their building relationship, watching from the sidelines. He wasn't going to force anything on anyone, but he could admit that he loved the thought of Alexis and Kate bonding in such a way; That they could be so close. He felt better knowing that Alexis had someone as amazing as the strong and determined Detective Kate Beckett. When Kate had told Castle of she and Alexis' heart to heart, he merely smiled and reassured her that he was perfectly fine with Alexis considering Beckett a motherly figure to her. He had told her that there was no better woman his daughter could look up to. Kate had been moved by his words and was relieved to hear them.

Kate sighed quietly as she curled up on her side and listened intently to Rick's soft, faint snoring. She thought about what she would do today, planning on spending it alone mostly to reflect and remember. She was still so new to the title of 'mom', that she wasn't expecting a young Alexis Castle to come into the room carrying a breakfast tray with eggs and bacon with toast and juice, along with a rose in a vase. She had been so oblivious to Alexis's mischievous looks the past couple of days, the way she would smirk at Kate every now and then.

Kate wasn't used to being on the other side of mother's day, so when Alexis did come into she and Rick's room with that tray of food, she sat up surprised. Nothing registered until Alexis sat the tray neatly on Kate's lap and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek and embrace her in a bone crushing hug as she said excitedly, "Happy Mother's day, mom." The smile on her face lit up her blue eyes and she almost looked like an excited little girl, Kate thought.

When Kate didn't respond and just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, Alexis turned her head to the side and stared at her as she tried to read Kate's body language. She looked utterly confused and rather flustered. "I-I-Alexis..." were the mixed and mangled words that slipped from the Detective's mouth. By now, Castle had woken up and was trying to focus on what was going on. He immediately realized what day it was and visibly swallowed. Should he have gotten Kate a card? Was it better to let Kate and his daughter just share the day instead? He decided on the latter, it would be weird if he had gotten a mother's day card or something for her, but there was no reason why he couldn't assist his daughter in pampering his girlfriend.

"What, no breakfast for dear old dad?" Castle joked, hoping to give Kate a moment to regain her composure. Alexis brought her bright blue eyes to her father's and gave him a Beckett worthy eye roll as she smirked.

"It's _Mother's Day_..." Alexis emphasized, raising a brow. "Not Father's day. Besides, there's more downstairs." She offered her dad a smile and then turned her attention back to Kate who stared down at the appetizing breakfast in her lap. Luckily, Kate had taken the short quips between the father and daughter to gather her emotions and school her features.

With a smile, Kate pulled Alexis back into her body and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Alexis. I-I wasn't expecting this..." she worked hard to steady her voice, but Alexis saw straight through her. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Deciding to give the two a moment, Richard stood up from his side of the bed and stretched before donning on a robe and headed for the door. "I'm going to go fix myself a plate," He raised a brow at his daughter and smirked before continuing, "And go call mother to wish her a happy Mother's day." Just as he was about to leave he spoke again. "Oh, and Kate?" He watched her look at him, the stunned look still evident on her features. "Happy Mother's day." He smiled at her and watched as his daughter climbed in on his side of the bed before he left for the kitchen.

Kate simply nodded to Castle before he left, and then turned to look at Alexis as she pulled the comforter over her pajama clad body, staring up at Kate with expectant eyes. Alexis didn't miss the shimmering in her stepmother's eyes. They seemed to have lightened in color. Swallowing, Alexis finally broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry if this is too much, I just-I've never really been able to do something like this." she broke the eye contact and looked down at the bed spread.

Kate smiled, wiping away a small tear that had escaped. She set the breakfast tray on the side table and turned to face Alexis, laying down beside the teen and crooking her finger beneath her chin so that she could gain eye contact again. Alexis met the older woman's gaze and pushed a strand of strawberry blond, almost red hair behind her ear. She truly did look like a child now and Kate smiled wider at the thought. "Lex..." The girl smiled a little at the nickname and stared straight back into Kate's eyes, telling her she was listening. "It's not too much. I just-I'm not used to being on the other end of Mother's day. I was expecting to do what I normally do, and everything would be like it normally is." She paused, making sure she still had the teen's attention. "I didn't know...I can't-" She struggled to express her feelings and let out a frustrated sigh.

Alexis moved closer and hugged Beckett tightly. "I understand. I shouldn't have surprised you and I should have considered..." She left that sentence unfinished, knowing that Kate would know she was referring to the older woman's mother. Kate stopped breathing for a moment as the girl wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. 'Breathe, Kate. Remember to breathe.' She reminded herself, feeling her emotions rise up at Alexis's words.

"No, I loved this. I really did." Kate said honestly, the smile on her face matching her tone. Alexis pulled back to see for herself if her stepmother was just saying that for her benefit.

Satisfied, that Kate was being sincere(When was she not?), Alexis added in a, "Really?" to be sure. Kate grinned big and nodded. "Well, eat your breakfast, cause I'm not done." She said excitedly as she and Kate both sat up. Kate's brows furrowed as she brought her tray back over her lap and began to fork into her eggs.

"What else did you have planned?" She asked wearily, unsure if she would be comfortable with being 'pampered' all day.

Alexis merely grinned. "All in good time." Though her plan was now slightly altered. She had something else in mind as well as some of the activities she had planned. Kate bit her lip a moment in thought and hesitantly nodded. Alexis was confident that Beckett would be okay, and that if she was alright with the surprise breakfast, she would be okay with today's activities. She wasn't oblivious to the apprehension radiating from Kate.


	3. Misguided Ghosts

**Authors Note; **_Surprise! I'm not dead. :P It's just been hard times on my side of the world. :/ Finally got up and finished this. I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I figured I'd get what I could get with the muse acting up. I hope you all have enjoyed this little excerpt from my mind. Hopefully I can get back to my other FFs as well. xD Thanks for sticking with me! :D New ideas are welcomed too, if there is something you wanna read, have an idea but don't really write, just shoot me a note. c:_

**Disclaimer; **You know the drill...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Misguided Ghosts**

"Okay, first things, first." Alexis said as she led Kate into the store. "We get some flowers for your mom." She said it softly, almost hesitantly. She immediately searched Beckett's face for anything that would indicate what she was feeling.

What she found, she couldn't decipher, which honestly didn't surprise her. Katherine Beckett was a puzzle even to Alexis. Kate's heart did something funny as her hands slid to her back jean pockets to keep them from clenching. Reminding herself to breathe for probably the 100th time today, Kate finally offered Alexis a smile as she let everything settle. "Okay." She finally said, really unsure she could manage anything else.

Alexis gave her a hesitant smile and held out her hand. At first, Kate stared blankly at the offered appendage, as if she had no idea what the red head was doing. It took a moment for Kate's brain to register the action and just as Alexis looked as though she was going to pull her hand back, already looking dejected, Kate quickly grabbed the girl's hand. Alexis laced their fingers and beamed up at Kate as she led her along the isles until they were in the back of the store where many different assortments of flowers were.

"So, what kind of flowers does your mom like?" Alexis asked as her eyes scanned the many beautiful arrangements. The use of the present _does_ instead of the past _did_, did not go unnoticed by Kate. She wondered if Alexis was just trying to be careful with her wording or if there wasn't any thought put into it at all and it just came out just as it was.

She searched through the arrangements and then gently placed her hand on a bouquet of daisies and lilies. "She'd like theses." Kate said softly, her heart weighing slightly as she thought back to the days when her mother was alive. Alexis nodded and smiled gently as she gave Kate's hand a light squeeze, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

After paying for the flowers, Alexis and Kate stepped out of the store and walked toward the car. "So, where are we going to, next?" Kate asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

Alexis released Kate's hand as they reached the car. Her light blue eyes met Kate's Sage green ones and they held each others' gaze a moment before Alexis answered quietly. "To see your mom." It was all she said as she opened the door to the car and slid in quietly.

The car ride to the cemetery was quiet and uneventful, both woman lost in their own thoughts though pretty similar.

Kate swallowed hard as they pulled up to a set of menacing looking steel gates, beyond them was a beautiful cemetery...Could a cemetery even be classified as beautiful? She wasn't exactly sure. As if Alexis was reading her mind, she spoke. "Wow, this is a really beautiful and well kept cemetery." She said softly, offering Kate a sweet smile as they slowly drove into the opened gates.

Kate simply nodded, returning the smile and cutting off the engine. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, willing herself to get out of the car. Alexis followed suit, grabbing the bouquet from the back seat and moving around the car to hand them to Kate.

"I'll let you go give your mom the flowers." Alexis said a little shyly. Kate swiveled her head to look at Alexis in surprise. She had figured that the girl would have come with her, but was grateful that she would have some time to herself with her mom.

"Thanks." She said meekly as she gave the girl an awkward side hug and then began walking through the grass to where she remembered her mother's gravestone rested, careful to avoid stepping on others' graves. Alexis leaned back against the hood of the car, watching her step-mother carefully before averting her eyes as the woman came to a stop to a dark gray tombstone, figuring it was more polite to this way.

Kate inhaled slowly and held her breath a moment before releasing it and taking one last glance to Alexis. The girl was looking off to the right, paying attention to nothing in particular, just giving Kate space. She smiled at her thoughtfulness and brought her attention back to the tombstone. Her eyes traced over her mother's name and then one of her mother's favorite palms from the bible.

Sighing, Kate knelt down and set the flowers on her mother's grave and closed her eyes. She decided against talking out loud and opted for in her head. That was how she'd done it in the past. She squatted there, awkwardly and opened her eyes as her own voice echoed through her mind.

_Hi, mom...Happy Mother's Day. I hope you're doing okay...I miss you. I'm sure you're surprised to see me here. I know I haven't been to visit you in a long time...Things have been...crazy. I'm sure you've noticed that, I'm with someone now, and apparently I have a kid. I know, it surprised me too...But, I love them. I didn't know I could love someone so much. And-I know that, Alexis isn't biologically mine and we don't share genetics, but-Mom, she's just an amazing kid, and I love her like she's my own. She is mine, though, despite it all. Castle-Richard...Rick, he's...He's something._

Kate chuckled softly to herself as she continued on with her rambling thoughts to her mother.

_I'm not sure where I'd be without him. I'm in love with him, Mom. It scares the hell out of me, and excites me all at the same time. I know I can be a pain in the ass, but he deals with me, loves me for me. I'm...I'm happy. But, I think you should meet your granddaughter...After all, she is the one who brought me here, who helped me pick out these flowers. You'd love Alexis, she's great. So smart, and sweet. I'm just so honored to be called her mom._

Kate grinned and turned to wave over Alexis. The red head caught Kate's arm from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head back to stare at Kate, her nerves and fears disappearing as she noted the smile and at ease look on her step-mother's face. Alexis smiled back and began walking over to meet Kate, suddenly a little nervous again.

"Alexis-" She paused, unsure of how to word it all, but as usual, Alexis came in for the rescue, already sensing what she wanted to say.

"I wish I could have really met her..." She said softly as she looked up at Kate and offered a shy smile. Kate felt her heart rate pick up a little and she smiled back and pulled the girl into her side.

"She would have loved you." Kate said softly as she kissed the top of Alexis' head and let her cheek rest against it. They stood there in a comfortable silence, looking down at Johanna's tombstone, each to their own thoughts.

Finally, Kate broke the silence and tugged on Alexis' arm. "C'mon, kid. I'm hungry. I assume since it is mother's day, you're treating me to some lunch and we're going shopping?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Alexis beamed up at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" She forced herself to calm down, biting her lip softly. "Unless...You don't want to. We don't have to..." She said quietly, eyes moving to a spot on the ground.

"Of course I do. Maybe we can even catch a movie later too." Kate offered, loving the thought of knowing that she had caused the large, sweet smile that appeared on Alexis' face.

"That'd be awesome." The red head grinned and wrapped her arms around Kate tightly before she grabbed the older woman's hand and led them off to the car to start one of the best Mother's days ever.

**The End **(So cliche!)


End file.
